My Favorite Book
by Lyan HimePyon
Summary: "S- Sasuke- kun.. Ke- kembalikan.."/ " Tidak, sebelum kau menciumku."/ Sadarlah Hinata, Sasuke sedang menggodamu lagi. Siapkan dirimu... /Bad sumary..Tapi silahkan baca aja minna..SasuHina OneShot!


**Title : **FAVORITE BOOK

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **Only and always belongs to** MASASHI KISHIMOTO- **_**Sensei**_**. **But this story is pure has Lyan. Lyan just borrow the characters alone.

_._

**Pairing : **Sasuke U. x Hinata H.

.

**Genre : **T, Romance

**.**

**Warning! : **Hati-hati dengan jebakan Typo, Gaje, Abal, OOC(_maybe_), OneShoot, Pendek dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya.

.

"Jika ada kemiripan dengan cerita lain, itu tak disengaja dan diluar kehendak saia, mohon dimaklumi _Minna-Sama… "_

.

**.**

_**Enjoy and Happy Reading...**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sore hari Di sebuah taman.._

_._

Gadis itu masih betah dengan kegiatan yang dilakukannya. Duduk manis disebuah bangku panjang, dengan komik bertengger manis ditangan putih nan mulusnya. Kelopak bunga sakura yang turun dengan keroyokan menjatuhi surai _indigo _sepinggangnya, dan angin yang sedikit menerpa wajah imutnya, seolah tak jadi penghalang baginya untuk terus bergelut dengan sesuatu yang Ia pegang. Mata bulannya berseri-seri, dengan bibir mungilnya sedikit terangkat ujungnya. Mengindahkan aura gelap seseorang yang duduk disampingnya.

.

"Hinata, tak bisakah kau sedetik saja mengalihkan perhatianmu dari komik sialan itu untukku?" Tak tahan dengan sikap kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke akhirnya menyuarakan kekesalannya.

.

Bagaimana tidak kesal, Sasuke yang _notabene_-nya adalah kekasih Hyuuga Hinata, harus kalah dengan sebuah komik sialan.

Cemburukah Dia?

'_Tidak.. tidak.. aku tak mungkin cemburu pada sebuah komik si… Aaaarrgghh!' _Entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati sambil mengacak rambut frustasi.

.

"Hmm..?" Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir mungil gadis itu.

.

Berlebihan memang, tapi Sasuke sudah tak perduli lagi, Dia marah sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, setiap kencan.. Hinata sibuk membaca komik, setiap berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama.. komik juga masih berada ditangan Hinata. Sasuke itu kekasihnya kan?

_Ke-ka-sih-nya !_

_._

Akhirnya dengan sedikit kasar, Sasuke merebut komik tak berdosa itu dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi..

.

"S- Sasuke- _kun_.. Ke- kembalikan.."

Rengek Hinata sambil melompat-lompat kecil berusaha meraihnya. Walaupun Ia tau usahanya pasti sia-sia karena perbedaan tinggi badan mereka yang agak mencolok. Sebenarnya bisa saja Hinata naik keatas kursi itu dan merebutnya dengan cepat. Salahkan papa Hiashi dengan segala pelajaran tatakramanya untuk Hinata, yang sukses membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Belum lagi seorang Sasuke yang Hinata yakin tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

.

Sasuke menyeringai kemudian berucap ; " Tidak, sebelum kau menciumku."

_BLUSSH!_

Hinata memerah mendengarnya, ini memang bukan pertama kalinya bagi mereka, mengingat _first kiss _Hinata yang sudah direbut Sasuke sejak sebelum jadian dulu. Salahkan pintu menyebalkan itu, yang tiba-tiba terkunci hingga membuat Hinata yang sedang piket kelas terkurung bersama Sasuke dalam kelas mereka. Bayangkan saja seekor kelinci terjebak dalam kandang serigala, Hinata bergidik mengingatnya. Sampai sekarang Dia masih bingung, apakah pintu itu rusak mendadak seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke waktu itu? Atau ada alasan lain? Entahlah, hanya Sasuke dan _Kami-Sama _yang tau, dan.. seseorang tentunya.

.

Oke, lupakan masalah pintu!

.

Kembali ke masalah komik kesayangannya yang sedang berada ditangan Sasuke, lalu.. jangan lupakan syaratnya.

.

Syaratnya . . .

.

Syaratnya . . .

.

Syaratnya . .

.

'_Kyaaa tapi kan.. selama ini selalu Sasuke– kun yang memulai..'_ _inner _Hinata berteriak.

.

"_De- demo.."_

"Atau kupastikan kau takkan pernah mendapatkan komik kesayanganmu ini lagi, _Hime.."_

Tidak.. tidak.. komik itu edisi terbatas, hanya tinggal satu ditoko buku langganan Hinata. Dengan susah payah Ia mendapatkannya, setelah harus berebutan dengan seorang gadis galak bernama Karin yang berakhir dengan terlibatnya Sasuke membela Hinata, dan dengan bodohnya gadis itu menyerahkan komik itu karena terpesona dengan Sasuke. Emm.. ada untungnya juga mempunyai kekasih tampan.

.

"Hn?"Sasuke tak sabar menunggu tanggapan Hinata yang menurutnya sangat lama. Pegal kan mengangkat buku lama-lama. Tapi demi sebuah ciuman dari Hinata-_nya_, Sasuke rela kok.

.

"Inikan t- tempat umum Sasuke- _kun.." _Dengan wajah merona hebat_, _Hinata masih berusaha membujuk Sasuke.

"Jangan alasan Hinata, semua orang sibuk dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing. Tak kan ada yang melihat kita." Jawab Sasuke pantang menyerah.

.

Hinata mengembungkan pipinya, _kawaii.. _Jika Sasuke tak ingat dimana mereka berada saat ini, ingin sekali Dia langsung menerkam gadis imut ini. Yah.. walaupun selalu berakhir dengan Hinata yang ngambek. Tapi Sasuke selalu suka menggodanya.

.

Setelah berpikir sejenak, kemudian celingak-celinguk ala kucing mau mencuri ikan dan menghela nafas, akhirnya Hinata bersuara..

.

"B- baiklah, tapi tu- tutup dulu matamu Sasuke- _kun.."_

"Hn."

Sambil menutup mata Sasuke semakin menyeringai, Hinata jadi bergidik melihatnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Hinata berjinjit dan dengan ragu akhirnya..

.

.

.

Hinata mencium pipi Sasuke dengan lembut,

Dan…

..

Selesai !

.

.

"Su- sudah Sasuke- _kun_.. buka matamu.."

Dahi Sasuke mengernyit, "Mana? Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa!"

"S- sudah kok.."

"Kau bohong Hinata."

"S- sudah Sasuke- _kun.."_

"Kau pasti tau maksudku bukan dipipi Hinata."

"T- tapi kan Sasuke- _kun _tidak bilang tadi. Eh, katanya tidak me- merasakan apa-apa, Sasuke- _kun _yang bohong" _Skak mat! _tapi..

"Ck, Pokoknya aku mau kau mengulanginya, dan **bukan dipipi. **Atau..." Sasuke sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, dengan sedikit memajukan wajahnya mendekati telinga Hinata, Sasuke berbisik,

"… Kau menginginkan yang lebih dari ini, _Hime_?" Ini Uchiha Sasuke kan? Mana mungkin Dia mau menyerah.

.

"Me- mesum.. Sasuke- _kun_ curang, i- itu kan tidak ada diperjanjian ki-kita tadi"

Sasuke memang paling bisa membuat Hinata gelagapan, dan _Hey_.. lihatlah rona merah yang menghiasi pipi _chubby_ gadis-nya. Dilihat sedekat ini Benar- benar menggemaskan. Ini pemikiran Sasuke lho!

"Harusnya kau tau aku bukan orang yang sabar _Hime"_

"_!_"_

.

Sadarlah Hinata, Sasuke sedang menggodamu lagi. Siapkan dirimu karena kau sudah membangunkan _devil _ pada diri kekasihmu. _Well… _harusnya kau sudah tau dengan perangai Uchiha-nya yang punya kesabaran hanya setipis helaian lembut rambutmu.

_Poor _Hinata…

.

.

.

_Ups_, Kira-kira apa yang Sasuke lakukan ya? Silahkan berimajinasi _Minna- Sama_…

.

.

.

_O__wari _

.

.

.

Waaaaaa fic gaje apa ini? Tolong jangan lempari saia dengan kulit pisang

#ngumpet dikolong meja.

Salahkan otak author newbie ini yang isinya cuma tentang SasuHina melulu.

Maklumilah minnaa.. karena Lyan cuma bikin fic ini dalam waktu dua puluh menit. #itu mah lama atu neng… ^^

Oya, sebenarnya saia sudah pernah publish pake akun lain, tapi ada sedikit kesalahan, akhirnya saya publish ulang dengan sedikit perubahan cerita. #curcol

Dan ini adalah… FIC PERTAMA SAIA ! Kyaaaa… #Teriak pake Toa sambil joged GaJe (dilempari sandal).

.

Oke, abaikan.

.

_Yosh ! _Apapun itu yang terpenting adalah RnR _Minna- Sama_…" :p

Kritik dan saran juga boleh kok…

Sankyu~

*kissu by Lyan*


End file.
